Borrosos recuerdos de una infancia a tu lado
by Arli-chan
Summary: 1er fic de HXH ..Gon se toma unas vacaciones y vuelve a isla ballena con sus amigos,recuerdos de un pasado feliz,un antiguo amor vendra a confundir a Gon ¿?XGon y KilluaXGon yaoi obviooo


Mi 1er Fic: hunter x hunter D que chido…se que es muy chulo pero ta echo con too cariño pa los fans de esta serie! Viva greed island…es un fic YAOI?XGon, y KiluaXGon

**Borrosos recuerdos de una infancia a tu lado**

Capitulo 1: de vuelta a casa…

Era una mañana tranquila y Gon estaba en un pequeño descanso abandonando temporalmente la búsqueda de su padre el cual todavía no sabía nada

Había decidido de invitar a kilua, leorio y kurapica para que los acompañe y conozcan su hogar en isla ballena, Esperando con ansias volver a ver a mito san después de tanto tiempo (ya hacían 2 años desde que no volvía a su casa, ya que pasaba en la ciudad de york o vagabundeando por hay con Kilua.)

Tan buenos recuerdos le traían ese lugar y a la vez tan malos

Durante el viaje en barco de regresa a su hogar junto a sus amigos, Leorio trataba desesperadamente de conseguir novia o algo por el estilo sin mayor suerte, Kilua andaba molestando por hay mientras comía choco robots por enormes cantidades mientras trataba de huir de su nuevo fans club (un grupo de chicas que no paraba de seguirlo. mientras que Kurapica trataba de huir sin mayor suerte ya que otro grupo de chicas lo perseguía desesperadamente y no lo dejaban leer en paz.

Mientras que Gon ya hacia sentado en la borda con su caña de pescar mientras una serie de borrosos recuerdos invadían su pequeña e inocente mente.

Recuerdos como:

Los minutos o talvez días que paso con su verdadera madre. Recordaba de ella que era una mujer bastante linda tenia unos grandes y expresivos ojos cafés, y un largo pelo negro verdoso, que era relativamente trigueña. Pero también era bastante flaca y tenía una expresión de melancolía en sus ojos. Según lo que el escucha de su tía mito ella murió a los pocos días del haber nacido.

De ella solo podía recordar que lo tomaba en brazos, lo amamantaba, lo mimaba, según lo que él recuerda tal parece que lo quería bastante. Pero que su recuerdo más lindo era que ella lo acostaba en una pequeña cuna y le cantaba canciones de cuna en los cuales el se sentía en otro lugar.

Pero verdaderamente siempre considero a Mito san como su verdadera madre.

Fuera de eso tampoco tenia muchos recuerdos de aquel misterioso personaje que sé hacia llamar su padre. Aunque también era cierto que mito san había decidido separarlos según ella por su propio bien. La sabia que ese hombre había echa sufrir bastante a su madre pero Gon sabia que su tía sentía más que cariño por sé su cuñado si que sabia que talvez ella sentía algo más.

Ese es su gran desafío encontrar a ese fabuloso cazador y demostrarle que el cómo hijo también puede ser valiente y fuerte tal como lo es él.

Independiente de los vagos recuerdos y anécdotas de sus padres él nunca lo sintió verdaderamente con él.

De repente el chico albino interrumpió bruscamente su pensamiento.

Gon!-le grito con todas sus fuerzas

Pero él seguía sin responder..,Papá, Mamá, Mito san lo único que se logro oír de los labios del peregrino.

Gon?Que té pasa?Kurapica, Leorio vengan por favor-dijo el chico mientras sacudía a su amigo sin lograr que este reaccionara.

Los 2 chicos dejaron sus cosas y partieron corriendo para auxiliar a su gritón amigo.

10 min. Después de zamarrearlo, tirarle un balde de agua en la cabeza y gritarle con un citófono en la oreja Gon parecía despertar de su supuesto estado de schok

Sí!-pregunto inocentemente el moreno mientras despertaba de sus pensamientos

Me tenias preocupado!-le grito su mejor amigo-como que no reaccionabas

Lo siento -.- -se disculpo el niño-estaba sumido en mis pensamientos

Lo bueno es que esta bien-replico el rubio

Gon levantan su cara y sus ojos empezaron a brillar .muy emocionado grito: ya casi llega a Isla Ballena!

Enserio-pregunto incrédulo Leorio

Por supuesto, acaso no me crees ¬¬ -le respondió el muchacho

No, no esta bien es tu casa u-respondió intimidado el pervertido este (lo odio) ante la enérgica reacción del pequeño

Prepárense para caminar hasta que no puedan más!-.- -grito el amante del choco robots

Por que dices eso, Kilua?-pregunto sin entender nada el rubio de la tribu Kuruta

Por que mi casa queda muy lejos de aquí -intervino Gon

Pero como a cuanto?-pregunto con curiosidad el joven de ojos rojos

Mmm, 1 día a pie!-- -respondió el pequeño

1 día!0.o-gritaron al mismo tiempo Leorio y Kurapika

-.- pues sí!-le respondió Kilua-1 día

Hay pero que lata!-replico leorio mientras bostezaba

No es tanto! el tiempo pasa volando y lo pasaremos bien, aparte conocerán mi casa, a mi tía y grandioso bosque y todo lo que esta bella y simple islita les pueden mostrar -respondió alegremente Gon

Esta bien acepto-respondió el cazador de listas negras

Mientras en el camino a su casa todos miraban con curiosidad lo que podía ofrecerle la isla y Gon...

Él seguía hundido en sus recuerdos!

Como aquellos en que iba a buscar animalitos para divertirse ya que no había gente por los alrededores o al menos eso creía. Pero un repentino día conoció a un pequeño niño el cual seria su primer amigo 'humano' y a su primer amor...

El se llamaba Matt, Gon la recordaba muyyy bien, ya que siempre lo quiso mucho.

El era un chico muy parecido mentalmente a Gon ya que siempre había tenido una gran facilidad para comunicarse con los animales y la naturaleza en general.

Y en si el era un chico muy lindo, y para Gon era simplemente un angelito

El tenía unos enormes ojos azule-verdoso, era más grande que Gon y tenia alrededor de 10 años. Pelo era corto y café muy claro casi rubio. Era flaco y su piel era blanca como la nieve y una sonrisa muy tímida siempre posada en su pequeño rostro.

En personalidad era muy amable, cariñoso y muy tímido! pero sabia defenderse y tenia una paciencia para que decirlo...

Aunque tenia rasgos de la personalidad de kilua también lo que hacia que le pequeñín recordara a su "amigo" constantemente cuando lo veía

Los 2 pequeños se habían conocido en el bosque cuando el se callo al rió y Gon obviamente se tiro para rescatarlo para que no se ahogara, pero lamentablemente el río no lo favoreció (el viento soplaba muy fuertemente y la corriente los llevaba 'mar adentro') y ambos se estaban ahogando!(Pobres pequeñines T.T, además que Gon en esa época no tenia su caña)

Por suerte (yo no soy malita ) justo en es momento iba pasando mito san

Mito san! mito san! ayúdanos

Sin pensarlo 2 veces ella se tira al agua (mojándose entera) para salvar a este parcito de no se... (Ustedes me entienden -u)

Ya que ella era mas fuerte se agarro de una piedra y obligo a 2 pequeñines a salir del agua) Matt fue el primero y con un poco de dificultad logro salir del agua ya que la corriente era muy fuerte, a Gon le costo mas ya que era menos macizo que su amigo y la corriente lo tomaba con mayor facilidad.

Su tía obviamente estaba algo histérica ante la situación, no estaba después a perder a otro ser querido, por lo que quien sabe donde saco las fuerzas necesarias para salvar a su sobrino.

Gon se reía solo al recordar esos momentos...Bellos recuerdos, que más.

Estaba ansioso de volver a reencontrarse con su tía y abuela, y presentarlos a sus amigos. Que seria de Matt? Esa pregunta invadía constantemente su pequeña mente infantil, lo extrañaba. Una sonrisa melancólica se apodero de su rostro y suspiro.

Del otro lado su amigo kilua lo miraba preocupado, no era normal esa actitud en el menor, además ni se había dado cuenta que estaban a punto de llegar.

Donde esta tu cabeza Gon!GON! Le grito su mejor amigo nuevamente, ya llegamos ¬¬

Hein? Fue lo único que atino a decir el pequeñín, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos al darse cuenta de que la afirmación de su amigo era cierta.

Salto de su puesto con emoción, quería gritarle al mundo que era feliz de volver a su tierra natal

Fin de 1 capitulo!xD

Que chulo en vdd, ojala que les aya gustado! Besitos! Pronto mas accion!


End file.
